


Boys Can't Wear Skirts

by anri



Series: YouTuber au [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sextuple Dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Can't Wear Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> So the chronology of this and everything else currently published as of Mid-april, 2016 in the YouTuber au is a bit off, but...I had inspiration to write it now so it'll fit properly in later (also do you like how I rearranged all other previous pieces to fit the right timeline of events?) So if you read the title and the tags, I bet the plot of this little short is not going to be surprising at all, lol. I'm tired so there is probably a few mistakes.

Tsukishima actually had no idea who called the stupid meet-up. It was probably Hinata. It seemed like the kind of thing he would do. But looking at it now, with all of them stood together, he instantly regretted coming. He should have pretended to be ill. Faked it, and got to lie in Yamaguchi's apartment with Yachi, and watch the rabbits all day. But when he tried to wriggle out of it, Tadashi gave him the kicked puppy dog look, and if there was _one thing_ that thawed Tsukishima's ice heart - it was the kicked puppy dog look. So he sighed, and said he would go regardless, and Yamaguchi had smiled and kissed him and thanked him. _It would be worth it_ , he thought, _for that kiss_.

It wasn't. It really wasn't. No matter if him and Yamaguchi did live on different sides of the country, and kisses were scarce anyway - it wasn't worth hanging out with these...people. He hung close to Yamaguchi's side, and when Yamaguchi wandered off to the enemy (Hinata's) side, he stuck with Yachi. And when Yachi wandered off to the other slightly lesser enemy (Kageyama's) side, he was stuck on his own, vulnerable to attack. And that's when he struck. "Hey."

He tried to ignore it.

"Hey, hey."

He breathed in, breathed out, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey-"

"What. Is it. Bokuto?"

The man smirked. "Hi Tsukki."

"Could you not call me-"

"Call you what?"

"You know?"

"I know?"

Tsukishima bit his lip. Hard. "Tsukki. Could you not call me Tsukki?"

Bokuto cocked his head, staring at his owlishly. "Why?"

Kei opened his mouth to give what he hoped was going to be an even response.

"Because only his _boyfriend_ can call Tsukki Tsukki!" another man yelled, pulling Tsukishima backwards, two arms around his waist. It felt distinctly affectionate and he was not at all comfortable.

"But you just called him Tsukki, Kuroo..."

"Well maybe I am his boyfriend."

"But you're married."

Tsukishima smiled, trying to pull himself free. "I will tell your husband on you."

"Try it. Kenma's used to my bad behaviour," the dark haired man said, smirking. Tsukishima breathed out, hard.

"Wow that is intimate and very disgusting. Now I definitely don't want to be touched by your hands."

"You love it really."

"I will murder your parents, Kuroo."

"I love you too." Tsukishima sighed, trying to figure out if he could summon Kenma over, just to try and get his husband to back off. Maybe he could get Yamaguchi over, but as he stared pitifully in his boyfriend's direction, he just became aware of him looking at the three of them with adoration. Kei could practically read his thoughts - _I'm so glad Tsukki's got friends!_ \- and he knew he was on his own. This was his battle to fight. He sighed, confining himself to his prison. It was hard being the least muscular person there. "Kuroo, Bokuto, knock it off," Akaashi called without looking up. Kuroo huffed, but reluctantly withdrew his arms. Kei instinctively took a few steps back to safety. "C'mon baby, don't be like that," Kuroo called. Kei raised his hands accusingly.

"I _will_ tell Kenma."

"What's Kuro done now?" The blonde butted in, not looking up from his phone.

"Tsukki's just being overdramatic, don't worry, honey." The pet name made him look up - and Kenma wrinkled his nose in disgust, before focusing on his phone again. Kuroo smiled. This time, Tsukishima wrinkled his nose. _Couples_.

He was surrounded by them. Hinata and Kageyama, Kenma and Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto....they were everywhere. The only couple he didn't mind was Yachi and Kiyoko and well...even they got a little bit cringe-worthy  at times. And then he remembered he _was_ one of those couples. Him and Yamaguchi were so sweet together it was actually able to give people cavities. Though his fans seemed to eat it up, he'd caught Bokuto or Kuroo pretended to gag as he leaned over to cuddle Tadashi.

 

Whoever formed this meet-up was an idiot. It was like double dating, but well...the extreme edition. Septuple dating. How did that even _work_? How do you find places where a huge group of fourteen people can fit? Starbucks seemed like a good place to start. They stood in a huge line, placing their drink orders. Hinata went to order a coffee, but Kageyama covered his mouth and ordered a hot chocolate for him instead. Hinata huffed, and Yachi sighed with sympathy. "Can't Hinata get himself a coffee?" Yachi asked, as Kiyoko filled in their orders, her hand rubbing at the small of Yachi's back. Kageyama rolled his eyes. "He can, if you take care of him on his caffeine high, because I'm not doing it again."

Yachi held her tongue, knowing better.

Kageyama looked better than Kei had known him to, for the last few months. He was dressed in proper clothing for once, instead of the regular loose, soft clothing he had been wearing. And his scars were becoming less red, although they still stood out as pale on his dark skin. "You doing okay?" Tsukishima inquired quietly. Kageyama nodded minutely. He was aware of everyone's concern, although he never seemed annoyed by it, like Tsukishima thought he would be. "I thought you said jeans felt uncomfortable on your legs now."

"I'm wearing my compression leggings under them, so I can't really tell,"

"Alright, then."

 

Hot drinks ingested, the group moved on. He wasn't really sure why so many of them were in the same place. Kuroo and his house were visiting because of various little events - Kenma missed Hinata, a lot, and Iwaizumi also wanted company from the North. And above that, this was Tsukishima's first time south, and his second long stay with Tadashi. He'd wanted to enjoy it privately, like their first short visit together, but that went out the window when he remembered Yamaguchi lived with Yachi and Kiyoko. He hadn't expected to be dragged along to some sextuple dating shenanigan. Iwaizumi and Oikawa stayed upfront mostly by themselves, their hands intertwined, leaning close to one another. Daichi and Suga were flitting in between them and the rest of the crowd. Sugawara was such good friends with everybody, it was hard to know where to go. Suga was wearing a loose shirt and trousers, Daichi had his jacket swung over his shoulders, muscular arms fully exposed. It was warm enough in the summer now that he could get away with shamelessly showing off his muscle. The two girls were also passing between the groups, Kiyoko chatting easily with Daichi. Tsukishima preferred to keep his sleeves mid length, at _least_. The Kuroo house stayed together in the middle. Bokuto and Akaashi linked arms, Kuroo had his hand on Kenma's shoulder blades, making sure he didn't get lost while Kenma was tapping away at his phone. Kuroo's new simple wedding band shone bright on his finger. And so, at the back was Hinata and Kageyama, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The former couple bickered most of the time, although Tobio would always swing his arm protectively around Hinata's shoulders, pulling him close. Tsukishima scoffed, working his own hand tightly into Yamaguchi's.

The group moved between several shops, mostly just loitering, sending snapchats to the people missing out, updating public profiles. Tsukishima was quietly thankful he didn't meet any people who knew him from YouTube. He still didn't know how to play off his relationship in public. It was easier when you could retake photos and edit videos. They passed from shop to shop, wasting the day away. They came to a clothing store, Oikawa stopping, pulling Iwa in to look at things. The others meandered in, and Tsukishima planted himself awkwardly at the entrance. Kageyama was self-consciously leaning towards the out of season wintery selection of long sleeves and full length trousers, Hinata glancing at him worriedly, but not saying anything. Akaashi was pulling Bokuto away from garish garments splattered with colour, and Yachi and Kiyoko were venturing solo into the women's department.

He wasn't sure when he noticed Yamaguchi watching the girls. At first he thought it was just because he was also bored, but when he got a proper look at his expression, he realised it wasn't just bored curiosity. It was a little bit of jealousy. Tsukishima looked between him and the girls, wondering what there was to be jealous of. Yachi and Kiyoko were holding hands, but...they were as well.

And then he thought, maybe, it wasn't them he was jealous of at all. Maybe it was where they were shopping. "Do you want to go to the women's clothing as well?" he asked, and Tadashi jumped.

"What? No! Of course I don't that's-"

"What? Gay?" Tsukishima pulled at their intertwined hands, "Hate to break it to you, but you do remember I'm a guy occasionally, right?"

"No I just....I'm not..."

"It's fine if you are. It doesn't really make a difference. I'm pretty sure Akaashi and Suga wear girls clothing a lot."

"But they're....models....they're allowed.

"So are you."

Yamaguchi's eyes widened a bit, as if he'd forgotten his profession. "I'm...I'm not looking at them, okay?"

"I don't believe you," Tsukishima said quietly.

"Well anyway, skirts aren't for boys."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. He wasn't convinced, and he certainly didn't agree.

Their trip continued, until mid-afternoon, when Kenma started complaining because his feet were sore. Only Kuroo seemed to be bothered by that, until Kageyama started complaining about his legs, too. And then Hinata insisted they all go home.

Kei, Yamaguchi, Yachi and Kiyoko all made it home together. Yamaguchi went to shower as the girls looked over what they'd bought today, before turning to ideals for dinner. Tsukishima sat on his phone, silently compiling a group chat of everyone who had been out today. Everyone except Tadashi.

**Tsukishima: I have a slightly irrational and kind of dumb idea, but I think Yamaguchi is a little bit nervous about something and I would like help.**

**Kuroo: Lol thats gay**

**Kuroo: Im in**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://anri-kun.tumblr.com/) if you want?


End file.
